Finding the Way Home
by Anime Girl Kim
Summary: ON HIATUS! Teresa wasn't the first girl to enter the Glade. Phoenix is. Being the shy girl she was, Phoenix is doing her best to blend in with the other Gladers. But that isn't going to stop the Keeper of the Runners from doing all he can to make her fall in love with him. How will Phoenix cope with the sudden liking Minho has taken to her? (Minho/OC)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm Kim! As you might have guessed already, this is a Maze Runner fanfic… and also my first attempt at a story. So I hope you guys will like my first chapter! I would be delighted to give me some feedback so I can know how I'm doing and how you think of this story! If you have any questions or some tips for how to continue this story, feel free to PM me! I'll be sure to reply you as soon as I can. Now, on to the first chapter!**

_**Chapter One: Welcome to the Glade**_

Darkness. All she could feel was darkness. She could see nothing, all except the grinding and screeching echoing around the… thing she was in. Her heart hammered inside her, as fast as a Hummingbird flapping it's wings. _Where am I? _That was the first thing that crossed her mind as she opened her eyes. She could remember… nothing. All of her memories and her past was gone; all except her name. _Phoenix. My name is Phoenix. _No last name, no middle name; just Phoenix.

The girl checked her surroundings, her fingers clinging to the sturdy crisscrossing wires that formed the cage she was in for support. With squinting eyes, she could make out sacks and boxes and other supplies that were in the box with her. _What are these? Are they meant for me, or… for someone else? _Phoenix whipped her head around the cage, checking if anybody else was there. Good, she was alone. _Why can't I remember anything? What about my past? My parents? Oh my god! What about my appearance? _

With shaking yet frantic hands, she patted her head and her face. Phoenix let out a sigh of relief. Her hair was still long, although tangled; she wasn't sure what color it was. She could feel her small button nose and her soft cheeks, her thick long eyelashes brushing her fingers as she caressed her face. _If only I had a mirror… Surely there would be one in one of these boxes? _Still, she didn't dare try to look for one. Who knows what were in those boxes? And even more, she was in pitch blackness; even if she could find a mirror, she wouldn't be able to see her reflection.

Suddenly, a huge jolt made Phoenix stumble. The cage she was in, had stopped. All she could see outside were concrete walls and pulleys. _I_ _must be inside some sort of tube, _she thought. _A tube that runs from the underground to the upper world. _She didn't dare to hope that she would be rescued. There must be a reason she was trapped in this cage and sent up here.

_Clang! _The ceiling of the tube-like passage slid open, groaning and squeaking as if it hadn't been used for a long time. Bright light - real sunlight - streaming in through the opening. The top of the cage was also pulled open. The girl shielded her eyes, pain erupting behind her closed eyelids, fading as quickly as it had surged up. From the gaps of her fingers, she could make out figures standing around the hole in the ground. Slowly but uncertainly, she removed her hand from her eyes.

Boys, the crowd were completely made up of boys. No girls. Her heart sank. Was this some kind of boy cult? Was she going to be locked up, tortured? But not one of the boys uttered a sound, only gaped at her, as if she as some kind of exotic creature. Then, the crowd erupted into ruckus.

"It's a shucking _girl_!"

"No way! There's never been a female Glader before!"

"Maybe it's a stupid shank with a klunk-load of girl-hair."

"_You're _the stupid shank, slinthead."

"She's quite a hot chick! I've got dibs."

"Mine! I want her!"

"No, she's _mine!_"

"_SHUT IT YOU SLINTHEADS!_"

A tall sturdy-built boy with dark skin stepped forward, glowering at the other boys.

_He must be the leader, _Phoenix mused.

A long rope was let down, a large loop tied at the end of it. "Get on," said the boy, his voice still hard. With trembling hands, the girl grabbed hold of the rope, fitting her feet into the loop. Feet by feet, she was pulled out of the cage, swaying quite dangerously. She dropped onto safe grassy ground at last, managing to clamber back onto her feet; she surveyed the group of boys warily.

A few boys dropped into the cage to retrieve the supplies, and a large blue bag was thrown up, landing on the ground at her feet. A lanky boy with a mop of blond hair climbed out of the box, grinning at her. "Those're your things, I think." He held out a rough calloused hand. "I'm Newt, second-in-command of the Gladers."

Hesitantly, Phoenix shook the hand with her tiny one. "Phoenix," she murmured shyly, fumbling at her hair awkwardly.

The boy - Newt - laughed. "Well, I guess this is the usual drill." He gestured at the large clearing they were in. "Welcome to the Glade."

**Reviews are appreciated; Favorites are loved; and Follows are enjoyed!**

**Love you all!**

**XOXO**

**~Kim~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Special Thanks to Belinda Valentine Bite to be the first reader to Favorite and Follow this story!**

**I am a little sad that I got no reviews on my first chapter; silly really, since this is just the first chapter of my first story, what was I supposed to hope for?**

**Anyway, I'll keep on updating (won't be everyday, don't get you hopes up) and improving. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Maze Runner Trilogy, only Phoenix.**

_**Chapter 2: New Home**_

_Gladers, shank, klunk, _all of those unfamiliar words ran through Phoenix's mind over and over again.

Newt had called this place "The Glade". It didn't exactly ring a bell, but something stirred inside her brain, as if she should recognize the words but had somehow deleted it from her memory; which was practically the state she was in now. "The… Glade?" She asked, timidly. "W-What- Why am I here? Who are you?"

The dark-skinned kid - the Leader - stepped forward. He seemed to survey the girl, who still clutched at the bag in her arms. "Name's Alby." He said gruffly. "I'm not sure how to put this, since you're the first girl here." Alby sighed. "Lemme guess, you can't remember anything - your past and your memories - all except your name, right?"

"Yes…"

Newt clapped Alby on the back. "I'll handle this one." He turned back to Phoenix. "Everybody here-" he nodded his head towards the crowd of boys still staring at her. "is like you. There ain't one of us that knows why we're here and who we are. We pretty much just work together to stay alive. Supplies come once a week, and a Greenbean once a month." Newt caught Phoenix's confused look. "Greenbean, something we call the new Glader that arrives here. That means you're the Greenbean now."

Phoenix bit the inside of her cheek. "Uh… thanks?" She wasn't sure if she was supposed to be afraid or be thankful. These guys didn't seem to want to hurt her, and she was starting to enjoy the attention; Newt was nice, but she wasn't so sure about Alby.

The blond boy laughed, nudging tiny Phoenix with his shoulder, which almost made her topple over. "Anyway Greenie, I'd better show you your place in the Homestead." He glanced at Alby. "Where's she gonna sleep?"

"Not with the others, obviously." Alby said, his features finally softening slightly as he looked at the girl. "There's a spare room in the Homestead. She can stay there."

Newt seemed stunned. "You're letting her take one of the spare rooms for the Keepers?!"

Alby shot him a look. "Problem, Newt?"

He only laughed. "Nah, just surprised. Well, c'mon shank." Newt glanced behind his shoulder at Phoenix. "Time for you to make yourself at home."

The Homestead was a rickety teetering old wooden building that had two floors. The bottom floor was the Gladers' bedroom, the top floor was the Medic Area and the Keepers' room. Newt led Phoenix up the creaking stairs - which felt as if it might collapse any second - and directed her to one of the smaller spare rooms, right beside the Medic Area, which was the largest room placed right in the middle of the floor.

She turned the brass handle on her new room's door. It wasn't much. A single bed with their white sheets, a wooden chest, and a set of drawers. The dusty window at the corner of the room looked down at the Gardens. Phoenix blew on the glass pane, sending dust everywhere and reduced her to a coughing fit.

Newt had already left, giving herself some time to set out her things. Curiosity surging through her, the girl brought her bag over to the hammock, and unzipped it. Inside were some T-shirts and tank tops, a few pairs of long and short jeans, shorts, and cargo pants. There was even two pairs of skirts - a normal black miniskirt and a short jean skirt - and a single white blouse. Phoenix almost laughed at that; as if she would wear that sort of thing.

There were some other things too. Period Pills for her to take once a month - she had yelped with glee when she had found the bottle, Goodbye period! - a toothbrush and toothpaste, some tampons and pads incase the pills didn't work, a thin comb and a thick hairbrush, and finally - a mirror.

"Finally!" Phoenix gasped in delight, fishing the decent-sized mirror out of the bag; it was big enough to show her whole face. Grey eyes blinked at her from out of the mirror, long slightly-dirty blond hair spilling past her shoulders, and her cute button nose. If she was correct, her face was still the same.

Something deep inside her sparked, she felt as if… she really was at home; she felt safe, safe and sound. Phoenix stared around the room. Her clothes dumped inside the wooden chest, her drawers open and stuffed with bits and pieces from her bag, the window pane sparkling after she had found a rag and wiped it clean. This was her room, The Glade was her home.

A voice broke her out of her train of thought. "You done, Greenie?" It was Newt. Phoenix quickly slid the mirror under the blankets on her hammock.

"Yeah. Is something wrong?"

Newt shrugged. "Nah, nothing's wrong. Except that you're going to miss the Runners comin' back if you don't hurry."

The girl quickly skidded over to the lanky boy, keeping close to him as they passed the Medic Area. The door was open, and two boys were sitting on the beds, reading. Phoenix stared at them; they stared back. One of the boys waved, the other just grinned; she smiled at them, before jumping down the steps. "Who are they? Those two boys I mean, and the Runners too. What do they do?"

They were walking towards one of the high concrete walls; one of them had a long slit down the middle, like an opening. "Those boys? Jeff and Clint, Med-Jacks. If you like healing, you can start tryouts with them tomorrow. As for the Runners? They scout around the Maze," Newt jerked his head at the walls. "The Maze is behind the walls, pattern changes every night. That opening is called the East Door. Closes some time at night, and opens up again at morning."

"Why can't we go in there?"

He scoffed. "Ya got a death wish, kid? It's scary inside the Maze, constantly changing. And then, there's the Grievers; large nasty creatures that are half machine, half animal; kinda like a half-mechanic spider."

Phoenix shivered. "You've been there before?"

Newt's face hardened. "Yeah, I was a Runner… once."

"What happened?"

"Griever caught my leg, couldn't continue on."

She stared at Newt's legs; he did seem as if he was limping. Phoenix decided to drop the subject. A sour Newt wasn't as fun as a happy and joking Newt. He seemed to be staring at the East Door, so Phoenix followed suit.

Finally two figures emerged; one a well-built Asian boy with black hair standing straight up, another a thin boy with hair the color of rotten corn. "Ben and Minho," Newt explained, as the two Runners joined the rest, the Asian boy in the lead. Phoenix watched them disappear into the woods. "Minho's the Keeper of the Runners, best we have."

"Where are they going?" She asked out of curiosity. "Shouldn't they get a rest first?"

"They're going to the Map Room to map the section of the Maze they'd scoured today." Newt gestured with his hand. "C'mon, you must be hungry. Frypan'll whisk something up for you, I'm sure."

The Kitchen was built near the Dining Area. It was a small concrete building, with smoke coming from a slanted chimney. Inside, the boy named Frypan and some other boys were busying themselves by making dinner. Phoenix watched in awe as they worked, the smell making her stomach rumble; she really was hungry.

Frypan spotted her and Newt. "Hey Greenie, Newt," He kept on stirring the mashed potatoes. "Whatcha doing here?"

"Getting the Newbie a snack," Newt said. "and maybe one for myself."

The cook waggled his finger at the blond boy. "No food until mealtime, Newt. But I think I'll make an exception for this young girl." The girl beamed at Frypan, sending Newt a smug look.

Newt groaned. "Come on, Fry! Just one small bite!"

Frypan groaned. "Fine, whatever. Get yourselves some sandwiches, whatever, I don't care. Just this time, mind you."

"Can I be a cook?"

The question was so out of the blue, both Newt and Frypan seemed stunned. Phoenix had her eyes wide, her bottom lip jutting out. "Please?" She asked sweetly.

"Ya sure, Greenie? Not many people would want to be a cook. Tis a tiring job, having to cook every Gladers meals, rushing all over the place. Can't have you quitting on your first day."

Phoenix nodded solemnly. "I can do it."

Frypan held up his hands. "Okay, tell ya what. You come over tomorrow morning to help with breakfast as your tryout, and I'll decide whether or not to make you a cook. You okay with that?"

The girl nodded, smiling brightly. "Mm-hmm! Thank you Frypan!"

He laughed. "No problem. Now, get your snacks and out with it!"

**Chapter 2 complete! How do ya shanks like it, hmm? **

**Phoenix is finally making herself at home! She's met Minho as well.**

**More Minho/Phoenix in the next chapter (hopefully)!**

**Can any one of you guys think of a couple name for Phoenix and Minho? **

**Either post your idea as a review or PM me!**

**Please review/favorite/follow!**

**~Kim~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you anggelica2018, maddoxbaker3, hatterlymad, Katrina Clark, Elizabeth Hale9157, and Dev-Dev-251 for their following and favorites. But still, no reviews *sigh*. Okay, to those shy readers who are still hiding behind trees or lurking in the shadows, you can come on out now! I promise I won't bite! Anyway, I think this is quite a progress with my story! Now, Chapter 3, coming right up!**

_**Chapter 3: Surviving First Day**_

Dinner came. Phoenix found herself waiting in line for her own food in the Dining Area, a large clearing with tables and benches. _Frypan and his team are a miracle, _she thought, carrying her plate of food over to an empty table, sitting down on the concrete bench. _After tomorrow, I'm sure I can become one of them. _This thought cheered her up.

She dug into her meal, savoring the flavor of mashed potatoes and peas; it was the best thing she had ever tasted. Chewing slowly, the girl studied each and every one of the Gladers. The Runner named Ben sat with a group of boys, gravy splattered over his nose; Newt and Alby were seated at the table across from them, deep in discussion.

"Hey there, girly." Phoenix jumped, spinning around in her seat, almost overturning her food. It was the Asian boy, Minho, Keeper of the Runners. He slid into the seat across from her, his black hair looking perfect and shiny, as if he had gelled it. "So, you're the new Greenie."

"Uh…" The girl wasn't sure whether to say 'yes' or ignore him. Newt had warned her that Minho was arrogant and full of himself; he had also told her that he might flirt with her. _Looks like he's right. _Phoenix thought to herself.

Minho winked at her. "Aw, don't be shy. I know you can't resist these guns." He flexed his arms, muscles rippling across the smooth olive skin. Phoenix was sure she had turned red.

"I am not-" She stammered, a little flabbergasted. "If you think I am attracted to you, you- you're wrong!" _You know that isn't true, _a small voice in her head said. _Oh shut up, _Phoenix snapped back.

It was only then that she realized that her food was still lying on the plate, looking rejected. Scowling, she bit into her apple, chewing furiously. Minho propped his chin up with the back of his hand, staring so intently at her it made her hard to swallow. "S-Stop staring!" She ducked down her head, not looking at the Runner.

_Why would he be interested in me? _She screamed to herself. _He hardly knows me! _The more sensible part of her mind spoke up. _He might not even be attracted to you, silly. Maybe he's just testing you, judging you. Why would someone so hot want to flirt with- _Okay, maybe not so sensible. "Can you just… leave me alone?"

The boy shook his head, rather smugly to Phoenix. "No can do, babe!" He sang.

They were starting to attract attention. Phoenix groaned inwardly. Why did she have to make her scene on her very first day? She was sure what the other Gladers would be whispering about. Something like _'Hey look, Minho's flirting with the new girl!'_ or _'Seriously, Minho and her? What a joke!'_ and _'No way are those two going to work.'_.

Even though it was only her guess, Phoenix still couldn't bare being the center of attention with Minho; she picked up her plate, throwing him the most dirty look she could muster, stalking over to Newt and Alby's table. Newt shot her a curious glance. "Problems with lil' Minho?" Alby sniggered at this.

Phoenix sighed, poking at her sandwich gloomily, her appetite gone instantly. "What do you think? That we were having a nice long sweet conversation? In your dreams, amphibian boy."

Alby roared with laughter as Newt frowned, his eyebrows all scrunched up and wrinkles appearing on his forehead. "Why, that's a first." He grinned suddenly. "I'm starting to like you, Greenie. You'll do well in the Glade."

"Thanks."

Alby gave her a clap on the back. "Well shank, you survived the first day."

Phoenix smiled. "Yes. I did."

**Wasn't so pleased with this chapter, but I just had to write down some Minho/Phoenix interaction. Can't keep our readers waiting, eh? Anybody who want's to see the next chapter soon, please review! If I can get at least 3 reviews, I'll update, 'kay? **

**This chapter was a wee bit shorter, hope you guys don't mind!**

**Usual drill, favorite/follow/review!**

**~Kim~**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! Okay, I have some news for you guys; but since I know some readers don't like an especially long author's note at the beginning of the chapter, the important news will have to wait. Please check out the A/N at the ending of this chapter. **

**Thanks to Jiggles the Cat, gulllakegirl08 and blind-bandit95 for following and their favorites for this story! **

**Double thanks to gulllakegirl08 for your review! I'm so glad you like my story, and yes, I will keep you posted!**

**I wrote this chapter while playing Minion Rush, so please excuse me for the mistakes and boring bits. Now, let's get onto the chapter, shall we?**

**P.S I'm getting a headache from thinking about chapter titles, urgh. So if anybody has a suggestion, please tell me either in the reviews or Private Messaging. Thank you.**

_**Chapter 4: The Tour and Frypan**_

Phoenix awoke to soft knocking against her door. She called out blearily, "Who is it?" Her eyes wouldn't cooperate with her as she swung herself out of the hammock - or rather fell - making her stumble and bump into the wooden chest, almost upending her. "Owww…" The girl clutched at her ankle, leaning against the wall and moving blindly back to her hammock.

"It's Newt," a voice answered. "Alby kindly allowed me to give you the Tour. Is everything alright in there?"

"Yes, yes," clumsily rolling up her blankets, the new girl tried to blink the sleepiness out of her eyes. "I'll meet you downstairs, just let me get ready!"

"'Kay."

Phoenix sighed in relief as she heard Newt retreating down the stairs. She wasn't even at least half decent; her hair was in a rat's nest, her eyes puffy - which she didn't know why - , and she probably had an awful case of morning breath. While trying to comb out the tangles in her hair, the girl cleaned her teeth from the sink at the corner of the room, swishing the water around inside her mouth to wash away the bad breath. But for precaution, she popped some breath mints into her mouth - they had come from her supply bag - .

She clunked down the steps in her rough combat boots, making a huge racket. Newt eyed her in amusement, taking in her rumpled shirt and jeans, her hair done in a messy bun. "Good mornin'."

"Yes, it's a nice day isn't it!" Phoenix beamed, her shyness from yesterday completely foreign to her now. "Where are we going?"

"To give you a nice long Tour of the Glade," Newt explained, setting down the large clearing of grass. "So you won't get lost here."

"But I promised Frypan to help him with breakfast as my tryout," she countered, having to jog to keep up with Newt's long legs. "I can't be late, otherwise I'll fail!"

Newt waved away her fearful comment. "It won't take long. You'll be back in the kitchen in no time, don't worry."

"I wasn't worried," Phoenix lied.

"Yeah, whatever." He didn't seem to believe her; a smile was playing at the corner of his mouth. "Anyway, see that cluster of pens and that red barn? That's the Blood House. Animals are raised and slaughtered there by Slicers. I wouldn't think you'll want to be a Slicer, too violent and bloody."

"No, you're right." The thought of killing those animals made her feel sick, even though she loved meat. "I don't like being a Slicer."

Newt grinned playfully. "Thought so." He pointed at the opposite direction of the pens, where the Box was. The metal doors were closed at the moment, its woven rungs rusty. They moved towards it. Phoenix peered through the holes of the doors, but nothing could be seen except darkness. "The Box, as you might know already. Supplies come every week, and Greenies once a month."

He indicated at the other corner of the Glade. "Those're the Gardens, where we grow our vegetables and fruits. Gladers who work there are called Track-Hoes. Get me?"

"I get you," Phoenix said firmly, determined to remember all of this.

The boy nodded satisfactorily. "And the last place, the Deadheads." He nodded at the dark gloomy-looking woods. "The graveyard's deeper into the woods."

"You have a graveyard?" She goggled at him. "You mean, some of you actually died?"

He nodded solemnly. "Not much, but yes. Baggers bury the corpses, nasty job if you ask me; some of us die in the most gruesome way. You don't wanna know."

They started walking towards the East Door; it was open, the passage leading into the dark Maze. A flash of silver on top of one of the walls made Phoenix jump, looking wildly at the ivy covered wall, trying to locate where it was and what it was. "Beetle Blades," Newt said.

"What now?"

"Beetle Blades. The things that those shanks that threw us into here use to observe us. Won't hurt us unless you touch it; only the stupider shucks would do that."

Phoenix smiled despite herself. "Thank goodness I'm not stupid."

Newt nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you're not." They started to head back. "See, told you it'd be short. Now you can get back to the Kitchen and have a happy time cooking breakfast with Frypan." The sarcasm in his tone was thick.

She rolled her eyes, starting to jog towards the Kitchen. "Yeah yeah, whatever." She could make out Newt's laughter, and after a few seconds, a grin started to spread across her face.

Frypan and his team were preparing the pans and pots when Phoenix walked in. The Keeper looked up in surprise, wielding a spatula. "Greenie? Whoa, I wasn't expecting you to be so early." His face broke into a grin. "So eager to get the job? You're the first, I can tell ya."

Phoenix beamed at him. "So, when are we going to start?" She had the urge to rub her hands together in anticipation, but decided against it; it was a stupid thing to do, really.

The cook indicated at a clean white apron draped across one of the wooden chairs placed at the back of the room. "Put that on, and we can start cooking. Today's recipe: one fried egg, four strips of bacon, two pieces of toast, and a glass of water per Glader. Shouldn't be too hard for ya, eh?"

She nodded. "I can do it." The apron was a little bit to big for her, but it was okay. Somehow, Phoenix felt comfortable and safe wearing it, but she didn't linger on why. The team of cooks were already taking their places. Unsure where she should stand, her eyes flitted to Frypan for answers. He pointed at the cooking stove beside his.

"You're in charge of the bacon, Greenie. Louis here will cut the meat, and you cook it, got it?" Frypan jerked his head at the boy on Phoenix's right. He was short, shorter than her, with tufts of brown hair and pale skin. She smiled at him, he smiled back.

Phoenix nodded again. "How many Gladers are there again? 56? 60?"

"58," Frypan corrected, already scouring the fridge for the eggs. "All including you, me, the other cooks, and the Runners. Better work quickly, or they'll be off without food in their tummies."

"Yes sir," she said playfully. "Pass the bacon, Louis!"

They worked hurriedly, not even one second was spared for rest. Phoenix found herself wielding her spatula at a nonstop pace, scooping the strips of bacon Louis had just freshly cut and set them into the pan; when finished, she scooped them into each of the plates - four strips per plate - letting another cook - his name was Jack - place them on each of the trays.

By the time all the food were set in place, and carried to the front of the kitchen to serve to the Gladers, Phoenix was drenched in sweat and her right arm sore from flipping all of the bacon.

Louis passed her a glass of water. "Here," Phoenix took it, downing it in one gulp, groaning in satisfaction. The boy smiled at her. "You did well, even I couldn't accomplish something like that on my first shot at this; almost gave up a few times, even burned my arm by accident." He showed her his left arm, where a fading scar was imprinted on the skin of his elbow.

Phoenix was about to ask him what happened, when Frypan called, "Yo Greenie, come 'ere." She walked over, her hands was turning sweaty with nervousness. The cook eyed her for a few seconds, then, his face broke into a grin. "Welcome to Kitchen Life."

She let out a shriek of delight, jumping up and down. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Louis laughed as he passed her. "Congrats Phoenix, see you at lunch."

The girl beamed brightly. "Yes, we shall."

**Okay, I hinted that I had some important news, right? The news is, I won't be updating for at least a few days; my school is hosting a graduation trip that lasts three days, so I won't be able to write a new chapter, much less post it. I'll try to have a new chapter up as soon as I return home on Friday, but I can't swear on it. Once I get the chapter done, or when I have enough reviews/favorites/follows *hint hint * that will spur me on, I'll post. **

**Please tell me your thoughts about this story! Thank you!**

**Until next time, my sweets!**

**~Kim!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you all of you! You guys are so great! 4 reviews, 14 favorites, and 22 follows! You all made my day! Maybe it isn't much, but I'm glad! **

**Shout outs to 19baby94, DoodleBugNY, Gryffindor4eva, NoneOfYourBusiness101, aine hathaway, HoneyGrl, blue-eyed-girl97, poptartsftw, LucyRider17, silent cresecndo, iristmr, Emyra and kelseydk for all their favorites and follows! **

**Another round of shout outs to my reviewers:**

**poptartsftw: Thank you for liking my story! I appreciate your follow as well! And yes, we do need more Minho stories. I love dorky Minho as well, and yes, his guns as well! *wink***

**NoneOfYourBusiness101: Aw, your comment was sweet. Thank you for liking my character and pairing. Hope your story gets more reviews! **

**And lastly, the Minho P.O.V. was inspired by Guest, whom suggested that I write about Phoenix's appearance; so, I'm going to let Minho tell ya all what he thinks about Phoenix's appearance, eh?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Maze Runner Trilogy, except for Phoenix and Louis**

_**Chapter 5: New Best Friends**_

Breakfast was quite enjoyable. Phoenix found herself seated at a table with Newt, Alby, Louis, and _Minho_. She and Louis had arrived late of course, having to stop by the bathroom to clean up. Their time in the bathroom took longer than it should have been, since the two of them were engaged in a water fight. It was only when Phoenix sat down with her own breakfast, when she realized that Louis was her first real friend - and about to become her best friend too.

Newt bit into one of the fried eggs on his plate. "So, how was your first day in the Kitchen, Greenie?" Minho and Alby looked at her; the girl found that she couldn't meet either of their eyes, especially Minho's, after he had flirted with her yesterday.

"It was…" She struggled to find a word to fit the situation. ".. Fine,"

Louis snorted into his glass of water. "Yeah, right." He jabbed his thumb at her. "This shank, Phoenix here totally nailed it, best I've ever seen; I'm sure even Frypan was impressed. Cookin' bacon for every Glader? I'm surprised she didn't break her arm fryin' all those meat."

The Greenie rolled her eyes. "You're just exaggeratin', Louis. I wasn't that _good_."

Minho fixed his dark gaze on her, a spark in his eyes; Phoenix bit her lip, looking at him from the corner of her eyes. _Stop staring at me,_ she wanted to cry, _you're making me feel uncomfortable!_ But she didn't say anything. "So that's… a total of… 232 strips of bacon?" He smirked at her. "That's my _babe_."

She chose to ignore his compliment - she was going to believe it _was _a compliment, not some sarcastic remark - and turned to Louis. "How long have you been in Frypan's team? A month? Half an year?"

"Uh… about a month and a half?" Louis looked deep in thought; to Phoenix, he was cute, super cute. She noticed Minho studying her as she watched Louis, the Runner had a weird expression on his face, something that Phoenix couldn't really decipher. She shrugged to herself, glancing back at the tufty-brown-haired, not noticing Minho's expression turning darker and darker by the second.

It wasn't Minho's fault that he was starting to really notice Phoenix for the first time; it was all the new girl's fault. The way she laughed, how carefree and happy she looked. How long it had been since Minho had actually met a girl ever since being thrown into the Glade.

Her dark grey eyes always shone with curiosity, a dark contract against her pale white skin; the way her golden-blond hair spilled down her back, her bangs always falling into her eyes; her cute button nose and rose-colored cheeks, long lashes and full pink lips…

Minho found himself staring at her. He stared and stared, staring so hard his eyes hurt. Something twisted inside him as he saw Phoenix laugh at something that Louis boy said to her, something he couldn't describe… Jealousy.

Phoenix caught his gaze, and her once smiling face darkened; she stuck her tongue out at him. The Runner raised an eyebrow, his lips starting to turn upwards. So… this was going to be a challenge, was it? A challenge to make Phoenix fall in love with him. He gave her a wink. Game on.

_Something isn't right,_ Phoenix thought, as she cast Minho a sideways look that went unnoticed by him. It was the way he looked at her - she wasn't sure whether it was her or Louis or both - . The weird look in his eyes that made her feel uneasy.

Louis nudged her side. "Ya well, Nyx?"

She gave a start, almost knocking over her breakfast. "Huh wha-" she gave a cough. "Oh, um, I'm fine. Just… thinking." She gave Minho another look; this time, he caught her.

"Whatcha staring at, sweetheart?" Minho gave her a wink, flexing his arms. "I knew you couldn't resist my awesomeness."

Trying to hide her blush, Phoenix glared at the Runner. "Or rather your _pigheadedness_." The rest of the table laughed.

Minho feigned hurt. "Aw Nixie, don't be like that! You're bruising me!"

"You mean, she's bruising your overlarge ego?" Newt sniggered.

The other boy rolled his eyes. "Har har, very funny Amphibian Boy." Another round of laughter; Newt's face turned red.

"Okay, okay, stop!" Phoenix choked through her laughter. "That's enough boys."

Alby, who had been very quiet over the past minutes, looked up from his plate. "Minho, I think it's time for you to get ready."

Minho sighed, but got up anyway. "Fine fine," he threw Phoenix another wink. "Don't miss me, my sweet!"

"Sure!" She yelled at Minho's retreating back. "Break a leg for me!" Minho laughed, but didn't reply.

As Phoenix surveyed the Dining Area, she spotted a lonely boy sitting all by himself at one of the tables at the farthest corner of the clearing. She waved at Newt. "Who's that?" She gestured at the boy.

Newt raised his eyebrows. "Him? That's Chuck, he was the Greenbean before you arrived. And he's also a Slopper." He noticed her confused expression. "Sloppers, the ones that basically can't get a job, so they do the jobs nobody wants to do. Clean the Blood House after a killing, clean the kitchen, wash the clothes, etc. you get it."

Phoenix bit her lip, she didn't think it was nice to outcast Chuck just because he was. Slopper. "I'm going over," she decided.

She dumped her plate onto the Kitchen counter, then made her way around the clearing, and towards Chuck. Phoenix sat down on the bench across from him. "Hi," she smiled.

Chuck jumped, spotted Phoenix, and his jaw fell open. "Uh… uh… Hi!" A bright smile spread across his face just after his shocked expression melted. "I'm Chuck!" His excitement made Phoenix giggle.

The boy was pudgy, the youngest Glader she had seen so far. He had curly hair, and resembled a very cute looking pig. "I'm Phoenix," Phoenix replied kindly. "Why are you all alone?"

"Well, people usually don't like me, but I'm glad you came over! It's been so long since I had somebody to talk to! I have lots of stories, do you want to hear them?" Chuck's ramble made Phoenix laugh.

"Sure kiddo,"

Chuck beamed. "Okay, here's one. There was once a young little boy…"

_Break a leg for me!_ Minho smiled through panting breaths as he ran down the Maze corridors. He wasn't sure Phoenix only meant it as a joke, or whether she was wishing him good luck; but either ways, he felt good.

He could hear Ben's groans and pants behind him; they had finished their lunch and water, both were parched with thirst. Today's shift was longer than usual, since they were tracking one of the Grievers. Minho kept his eyes so intently on the spiky metal tail that was whipping around corners, that he didn't realize what was happening until Ben's scream. He looked up, and cried out.

"MINHO!"

**Okay, lousy cliffhanger, I know. But I really thought it was time for Minho and Phoenix to get closer. I won't reveal what will happen next, so if you want to find out what's going to happen to Minho, stay tuned for the next chapter. Say, let's push the 4 comments up to 5 or 8, alright? If you review, maybe I can give you a sneak peek!**

**You know the drill: review/favorite/follow!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hehe, sorry 'bout the awful cliffhanger at the last chapter, but I thought it was quite needed, actually. Why? To bring Minho and Phoenix closer (their relationship is too far apart!) of course! Thanks to The Dreamer for brainstorming up their couple nickname: Minx! **

**Yet another thanks to The Dreamer for commenting on **_**every chapter**_ **of Finding the Way Home! Sadly, since he/she doesn't have an account, so I couldn't send him/her the sneak peek. He/she guessed that what happened was Ben getting stung; although that was a good guess, it wasn't correct. Ben got stung **_**after**_ **Thomas arrived, not before. Sorry The Dreamer! But I hope you can keep on reading my story! You really made my day!**

**Thanks to my favorite-ers and followers: Sassi15, claceloverfever**

**And to my reviewers(other than The Dreamer):**

**claceloverfever: Aw, you're such a sweetheart! I'm so happy you're loving my story! Yes, we do need more good Minho stories! Thank you for your review and you have earned the sneak peek!**

**LucyRider17: No problem about the shoutout! I'm glad you saw the movie, it was wonderful! You have also earned the sneak peek! And thank you for your feedback, it really helped!**

**NoneOfYourBusiness101: Aw, no prob to you too. It was my pleasure to give a shoutout to you! And your sneak peek is already on it's way!**

**It was only yesterday that I found out my chapters were really short! From now on, I'll try to write longer chapters! The ending of this chapter was a bit sloppy, and I was very unhappy about it, but since I have a huge case of writer's block, it'll have to do. Phoenix showed a softer side of her in this chapter, don't know if you guys'll like it, but I think it's kinda sweet. : )**

_**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except for Phoenix and Louis**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 6: Blood and Tears<strong>_

"Nyx! C'mon over!" Phoenix looked up from one of the cookbooks Frypan had lent her. Apparently, the Gladers could ask for things by writing it down on a piece of paper and throw it into The Box; sometimes they got what they wanted, sometimes they didn't. The cookbooks had been sent up in The Box after Frypan had asked for them.

Her eyes sought out Louis, waving to her from a bare strip of wall beside the open Doors. Snapping the book shut, she got up, squinting in the bright hot sun. Louis seemed to be holding something silver, and sharp. Was that a knife?

Phoenix got up from where she sat the Tower's topmost platform. Her brain was still swimming with delicious looking foods like pizza and cakes and French Toast. Although that was very comforting - making her feel linked to the world she couldn't remember - she still couldn't shake off the nagging feeling that something bad was going to happen. _What is wrong with me?_ She thought, _Is this all because of Minho?_

_Minho._ That shuck-head Runner. _He's so going to be the death of me._ Every look he gave her, every word he spoke was like a riddle. Was this normal for him to be such a flirt? Or was it because she was the only girl in the Glade? She almost missed one of the rungs as she climbed down the ladder, too deep in thought to notice. And then, there was the expression on his face when he looked at Louis and her together…

"Phoenix! _Hurry up!_" Louis whined, breaking her from her train of thought. Quickly, she jumped down from the ladder, landing on her feet deftly - but painfully - and sprinted over to her friend. Chuck stood beside Louis, his bronze curls shining in the sun; grime was smeared across his cheeks from yet another Slopper cleaning.

"Sorry, sorry!" Phoenix apologized, skidding to a halt in front of the wall the two boys were standing beside. It wasn't bare after all. The wall was covered with names, carved into the concrete. She could make out Louis's name, crudely carved; Minho's, neater than most; and Chuck's, the letters of his name barely visible. She gave Louis a curious look. "What are we doing here?"

Louis handed her the knife, handle first. "You're one of us now, shank. It's time you joined us completely."

Phoenix took the knife, eyeing the blade cautiously. "You mean, carve my name onto the wall? It's a concrete wall, Louis, are you guys sure the knife can-"

"Yep," Chuck confirmed. "It'll do just fine. Don't worry, the first cut is always faint, so you'll have to hack at it a few times to make it visible."

The girl shrugged. "Okay then,"

She set to work, impaling the hard wall again and again with the tip of the blade, trying to make the letters neat and straight. Beads of sweat collected on her forehead, slowly rolling down her temples and dripping onto her neck; despite that, she worked. Her fingers felt numb from holding the handle so tightly, but it felt good to work roughly, to concentrate on something other than Minho.

Finally, Phoenix let the knife drop from her hand. She drew in long intakes of breath, trying to fill her lungs with the air it so desperately needed. Satisfied with her work, she took a step back. Her name was carved right under Minho's, each stroke neat enough to rival his. "Done," Phoenix announced, wiping at her forehead.

Louis whistled. "Nice job, Greenie." He picked up the fallen knife, twirling it between his fingers in a very dangerous way. "I'm impressed."

Phoenix rolled her eyes. "Yeah, of course you are. Isn't this the second time you're impressed at me?"

He shrugged. "Whatever, girly."

* * *

><p>Morning rolled past quickly, time creeping towards noon. Every one of the Gladers were either sitting in the Homestead or outside staring at the Doors. Ben and Minho were late. Phoenix stared at the Doors from on the Tower, anxiety and frustration doing cartwheels inside her stomach. Louis stood beside her, holding a pair of binoculars. "Is this normal?" She asked fearfully. "For them to be late?"<p>

"Sometimes," Louis seemed uncertain himself. "But this is the first time they're so late. The Doors are going to close soon."

Phoenix swallowed. "What if something happened to them?" Her right index finger was starting to twitch. She grabbed at her jeans to stop it.

"Then they're as good as dead."

Silence washed over the pair. Phoenix tried not to dwell on the fact that Minho and Ben might be hurt and couldn't make it out of the Maze. Why did this kind of thing have to happen so soon after she had arrived?

Her despair grew by the second, dismay building inside her. _Minho, please be okay._ Every hate at the Runner was washed away, as anxiety for him to be safe took over. If they didn't make it out alive…

"THERE!" Chuck's shriek reverberated around the whole Glade, sending chickens squawking and goats bleating. Each and every one of the Glader rushed towards the Doors.

"Phoenix come on!" Louis tugged urgently at her sleeve, eyes wide with delight. Phoenix was frozen with shock, _they were okay._ She followed the boy down the ladder as fast as she could, falling onto the ground on all fours and taking off without a moments hesitation.

Adrenaline coursed through her as she ran, Louis following behind her. She wanted to cry out with glee; she was sure she could have even hugged Minho once she saw him.

Her delight was cut short. She dug her haunches into the ground as she saw the horrorstruck faces on the Gladers crowding around the two Runners.

Phoenix forced her way through the crowd, her heart hammering against her chest. Why was everybody so silent? Then, she saw why.

Blood. It was the first thing she saw. The sticky red substance covered his hair, forehead, and his pants leg. No sound came out of her open mouth, which was open in a silent scream; all other thoughts evaporated from her mind. "_Minho…_" Her voice was barely a whisper as she choked out his name. "Oh god, _Minho!_" _Wake up,_ she begged, _wake up!_ She fell to her knees beside his limp body, tears slowly making their way down her cheeks, dripping onto the grassy ground. _God… please… help him…_

_"Somebody help him!" _She shrieked, her trembling hands trying to stop the flow of blood coming from Minho's head. Minho, who was always so energetic, so arrogant, was completely still. His eyes were closed, as if he was sleeping, or… _No, he isn't dead. He can't be dead._

The Med-Jacks, Jeff and Clint, rushed forward with a stretcher. The two of them plus Newt, Alby, Louis, Chuck, Phoenix, and a few others, hauled Minho's limp form onto it. "Everybody on the count of three!" Alby yelled. "One, two, _three!_" They all heaved the stretcher upwards, trying to do it as carefully as they could to prevent Minho from flopping over the side.

And there it was. A groan, barley audible, but Phoenix heard it. She almost cried out with relief. _He was alive._ "Minho, hang in there," She whispered.

* * *

><p>It was crowded in the Medic Area, most of the Gladers were there, trying to catch a glimpse of Minho; like kids staring at exotic animals in the zoo. Phoenix wanted to yell at them that Minho wasn't an animal that they could simply stare at. Finally, she had had enough. "<em>GET OUT!<em>" She roared through tears. "Anybody who isn't me, Louis, Newt, Alby, Jeff, or Clint, _OUT!_" Chuck started to open his mouth. "You too Chuck…" Her voice died down to barely a whisper, panic taking over her.

Alby glared at them. "You heard her, OUT!"

Everybody scrammed. It was a rush of arms and legs as everyone tried to hurry out as fast as they could, and some Gladers even got trampled by others.

Newt turned to Ben, who sat on the bed beside Minho's, his arm being treated by Jeff. "Spill it, shuck." He ordered, pointing a deadly finger at the exhausted Runner. "What. Exactly. Happened?"

Ben groaned, rubbing at his eyes with his right hand. "It ain't easy to explain, dude. Happened so fast I couldn't even react."

"Please Ben," Phoenix whispered, her eyes not leaving Minho. "We have to know."

"Well," he leaned back, as if getting ready to tell a bedtime story. "Minho and I were running' around the Maze as usual. Minho seemed distracted, and well, like I said, it happened too fast. We were following a Griever, but when we arrived at a fork, another Griever came barreling out from one of the paths. It grabbed hold of Minho's leg and threw him backwards, that's why he's in this state." He jerked his head at said boy.

"He hit his head?" Louis gasped.

Ben nodded solemnly. "Yeah. Head struck one of the concrete walls behind us straight on. The swing must have been rough though, since his ankle's twisted. Shank's lucky he wasn't stung."

"What happened then?" Alby asked gruffly.

"I threw a knife at the Griever, managing to scare it away. It took like forever to drag Minho outta there, dude's heavy as a sack of rocks."

Phoenix bit back a smile, turning to Clint. The Med-Jack was wrapping gauze around Minho's head. "How is he?" Fear grasped at her heart as she awaited his answer. _He's going to be fine, he'll survive this. It's nothing more than a hit around the head and a twisted ankle._ Even her self-comforting didn't help much.

Clint stood back, setting down the roll of white gauze. "He'll be fine, probably won't wake up for a few days; if he does, it'll be a few weeks before he can start running again."

"So he'll live?" She asked hopefully.

Jeff rolled his eyes, finishing on Ben and coming to stand beside Clint. "Duh, Greenie. Never underestimate us Meds. Give him some space, let him rest, sing a song to him, whatever; he'll be as good as new in no time."

They all managed to laugh. Phoenix directed her next question at Alby. "Has anything similar happened before?"

The Leader shrugged. "Yeah, not many times, but it's happened before. But this is the worst." He eyed Minho's bed. "I'm actually kinda glad that Minho finally gets to shut up for once."

Laughter filled the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Told ya, sloppy isn't it? I did my best to make this chapter long, but it's weird not having Minho being his arrogant self. I might not be able to update for a few days, due to the writer's block mentioned at the AN above. Maybe you guys can spur me on with some feedback?**

**Due to LucyRider17 and NoneOfYourBusiness101's feedback, I have a few more ideas that might save me from writer's block. Thanks so much guys!**

**3+ reviews/favorites/follorws for the next chapter~**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know this might not be (never will be) the top fanfic in the Maze Runner Trilogy section in Fanfiction, but hey, I'm feeling quite good! 19 reviews, 19 favorites, and 32 follows. The writer's block dumped my mood into the deeps for a few days, but I'm recovering!**

**HarleyQuinn5232, ChildhoodFun, happycatlittleturtle, synismysin, TheDreamer17, pudin, Kenny94, xAmandaXxPandax, Flowerchild23- Thank you for all your favorites and follows.**

**claceloverfever: Yes, I'm glad that Minho is alright too! Your nickname for Minho has officially given me an idea! I think Thominho (Thomas and Minho) are quite a perfect pair too! But sadly, I haven't seen any stories about them. I'll let you know when I find one!**

**happycatlitteturtle: Cheeky Minho is really lovable! Thank you for suggesting that the formatting should align to the left, but I feel that it just looks… weird; I'm not quite used to it. But thanks for your suggestion!**

**Ptv: Aw, don't cry! Minho'll be fine! Thank you for reading my story and being interested in it!**

**NoneOfYourBusiness101: Thanks for the comfort! And I'm also glad to have you as one of my feedbackers!**

**TheDreamer17: Yay to you too! Yes, he just hit his head, no worries there. No prob about the shoutout, you deserved it! Thank you for loving my story!**

**SHIELDArcher: Aw, no need to beg! Here's your update!**

**LucyRider17: Yes, he just hit his head. I'm excited for him to wake up too, and you won't be disappointed with this chapter!**

**Flowerchild23: Here's the next chapter!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything, of course except Phoenix and Louis_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 7: Holding Hands, Mumbles, and The King of Sass's Recovery<strong>_

_She was 11. Sitting at one end of a long meeting table, at the other sat a lanky thin man that resembled a scarecrow. She tilted her head, staring the man right in the eye. Somehow, she felt no fear. "Avery," he whispered in a low scratchy voice. You understand how this must work. You and your brother-"_

_"We have been through this, Joseph." Avery said with a hint of exasperation laced into her tone. "You will not take my brother. Cam is too young!" Frustration started to burn inside her. When would Joseph ever listen? Her brother and herself weren't one of those other subjects that was going to be experimented on._

_Joseph leaned forward, placing his elbows onto the surface of the smooth table, lacing his fingers together and placing his chin on the back of his hands. "Cameron is quite capable of this, Avery. His innocence will not last long, you know that. He is growing up, you cannot hide everything from him."_

_"I can damn well try," She hissed, jumping up from her seat. "If he knew what happened to- to our parents… it'll break him! I don't care what you're going to do to convince me, because it will never work!"_

_The man sighed. "Averill, once he is in there, he won't remember all this. I will make sure he is alright. After all, both of you are in my care."_

_Avery swallowed. "You can't do this! He's only 9! And _don't _call me Averill." _

_"I myself have done many courageous things when I was 9. He will be alright." Joseph gave her a hard stare. "Have you forgotten what WICKED is here for?"_

_She rolled her eyes. "To find a cure for the Flare,"_

_"Exactly."_

_"Fine!" She turned to leave. "But I must have a word with him first."_

_Joseph smiled, his expression unreadable. "Your parents would have been proud of you."_

* * *

><p>Phoenix sat bolt upright, her heart hammering against her chest, her forehead sticky and dripping with sweat, her hands clammy. What was that dream about? Who was the girl - Avery - she had dreamt about? And that man - Joseph - who was he? Avery had been trying to protect her brother from something he was trying to convince him, Cameron, to do.<p>

Something twisted inside her. _Do I have a brother? A close relative I won't even remember? Parents?_ It was only until that thought disappeared, that Phoenix remembered what had happened.

_Minho. Bleeding, hurt. Minho._ She raised her head, trying to make out where she was, her vision still blurry with sleep. Walls made of wooden planks, row of beds, cabinets and drawers of medicine; she was in the Homestead's Infirmary.

She was sitting in one of the chairs that were placed around one of the beds, _the_ bed that had Minho lying in it. _Minho._ _Ah, shuck._ Phoenix sat bolt upright, immediately alert.

The Runner seemed better than Phoenix had first seen him being dragged out of the Maze by Ben. Some color had returned to his face, his expression peaceful. The girl noticed that she had been holding his hand all the time she had been asleep. Embarrassed, she pulled her hand away hastily. _Did somebody see that?_ She hoped not. And why was she holding hands with _Minho_ in the first place? Yes, she had been horrified yesterday, had stayed by his side all day; but she didn't _like_ him… did she?

Her frustrated feelings for the Runner churned inside her like a hurricane. She _hated_ him for sure! _Are things going to become even worse?_ Phoenix wanted to do something, anything to tear her thoughts away from Minho.

Just when the thought surfaced, Newt appeared, dressed in his usual sleeveless mud-orange shirt and a white outer one with an open collar. His blond hair was mussed, sticking up here and there, making Phoenix want to pull out her comb and brush it all straight. "You awake, Blondie?"

Phoenix managed a scowl. "Who're you callin' _Blondie_, _Amphibian Boy?_" She liked Newt; he, Louis and Chuck were her closest best friends, along with Jeff of the Med-Jacks and Frypan. _Minho_ however… she wasn't so sure. She cast one more glance at Minho's bed. He was still out-cold, thank the gods. Okay, that wasn't fair to him.

Newt leaned against the stairwell, which was dangerous, since it was always threatening to collapse. "Frypan's demanding for ya. Ye haven't been in the Kitchen for a day, shank. He's furious."

She froze. She had forgotten completely about her job as a Cook. "Aw shuck!" She cussed, jumping up from her seat. "What time is it?"

"A few hours before breakfast," Newt said, glancing down at his watch. "Ya better hurry up."

Phoenix sprinted to her room at top speed, colliding into the door. Just before she slammed it shut, she heard Newt's guffawing laugh.

* * *

><p>Her room was the same as it had been since she had first started using it. The drawers full of her belongings and underwear, the chest stuffed with her clothes, the bed with their white sheets - only Keepers get to sleep in bed, and, in her case, girls.<p>

Phoenix had already showered the night before, so she slipped into a light purple tunic that had no sleeves, fastened a belt around her waist, and pulled on a pair of skinny jeans. Her pair of thick high-top sneakers were comfortable and good-looking too, red with white shoelaces.

She spared a glance at the mirror she had hung on the wall. It had been awhile since Phoenix had properly looked into a mirror. Her hair was tied into a simple ponytail, braided down the sides so it formed a circlet around her head. Her bangs fell into her eyes, brushed to the side and hanging down in long waves. Loose strands of her blonde hair had escaped her lose ponytail. Grey eyes blinked at her from the reflection in the mirror, long thick eyelashes fluttering. She wasn't beautiful, just plain. Plain old Phoenix.

Running her tiny hand through her ponytail, she strode out of her room, meeting up with Newt at the stairwell. With the boy behind her, Phoenix flew down the steps two at a time, trying to clamber down as fast as she could. Too fast it seemed.

Something hard met her body at the foot of the steps. Phoenix almost flew backwards from the impact, if not for the strong hand that had clamped down on her arm, saving her from a sure tragedy. She stared up in surprise.

The first thought that flitted across her mind was: _my, what a interesting nose._ It was the size of a medium-sized potato, but deformed and ugly, as if it had been pummeled with a fist a few times. And then, there were the eyebrows. Phoenix was _sure_ they _had_ to be drawn on; no eyebrows could be so _thin_ and so slanted and just, well, plain ugly.

"Watch where you're going, shuck!" The boy growled, throwing her roughly away fro him. "No one bumps into Captain Gally."

Phoenix was still shocked from the impact, not able to process his words straightly. "Uh… what?" was all she could blurt out.

Newt put a hand on Gally's shoulder, pushing him forcefully away from Phoenix. Gally grunted, stalking away with his shoulders hunched, and his hands in his pockets. "I see you've finally met _Captain Gally_," Newt snorted at the nickname. "I'm surprised you managed to avoid him for _this_ long."

The shorter blonde eyed the retreating figure of Gally. "Who _is_ he anyway? And why is he calling himself _Captain_? That's a stupid nickname."

"Well, that shank's always going around the Glade telling other people - mostly the new Greenbeans - that he's the one in charge, not Alby. _Captain Gally_ is just something he whipped up. And yeah, like you said, it's stupid."

"Stupider than a piece of klunk." Phoenix confirmed.

* * *

><p>As it turned out, Frypan's wasn't really angry at her, only mildly amused. "Ya know, almost half of the Glade's talkin' 'bout you and Minho, how he seemed all nice and comfy with you when you first arrived." He said, throwing her her apron.<p>

Phoenix puffed, coming to stand next to Louis by her stove. "That's rubbish, you know that Fry. There is _nothing_ going on with me and _Minho_, nor will there ever be."

Frypan shrugged. "Yeah yeah, whatever shank. Now get to work! We're doing French Toast and eggs today."

Louis flashed her a goofy smile as she readied her pan and spatula. "How's Minho doin'?"

She shrugged, not wanting to remember what she had woken up to today. "Fine."

He raised his eyebrows, but didn't keep at it. "Okay then."

They worked in comfortable silence, only the sizzling and popping sounds to accompany them through the long drawl of preparing breakfast. Phoenix had gotten used to the humid air in the kitchen and the soreness that as creeping up her arm, but it was soothing, something to make her forget about her dream and Minho.

* * *

><p>Only Newt and Alby were by Minho's bedside when Phoenix arrived, having just finished her breakfast with Chuck. "Have any of you guys even had breakfast yet?" She asked incredulously, drawing a chair and sitting down beside Newt. "How can you be up here already?"<p>

"Keeping an eye on this shank," Alby jabbed a finger at Minho. "Keeps on mumbling nonsense. We were wondering when he'll wake up."

Phoenix stole a look at Minho. His face was scrunched up, and indeed, his lips moved at a rapid pace, mumbling words nonstop. Carefully, timidly, she placed a hand on his forehead. It was cool, no fever; maybe he was just having a nightmare. She removed her hand. "He still needs to recover, I know it."

Newt nodded. "Yeah, I told Alby that. But he insists on interrogating Minho as soon as he wakes."

"That isn't necessary," Phoenix shot at Alby. "He's weak, you shouldn't-"

"Ni… xie…"

Silence. Three pairs of eyes stared at Minho. He shifted in his sleep. "Phoe… nix…" There it was again. Her name. He was saying her name.

Alby and Newt turned to stare at her. "Why is he saying your name?" Newt asked, a bit amused.

Phoenix gulped, trying not to meet Alby's gaze. "I… don't know?" It came out like a question.

The Leader of the Glade rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Greenie."

* * *

><p>Watching somebody sleep wasn't the first on Phoenix's <em>Favorite-Things-To-Do List<em>. It felt as if she was watching something that should be private. But Minho was really cute while he slept, mouth slightly open and drooling, not a single smirk on his face for a change. Even after everything that had happened, his hair was still the same. Sticking up at the front. Phoenix wondered how much hair gel he used.

Why _was_ Minho muttering her name in her sleep? Did people normally do that? Phoenix felt frustrated, staring intently at Minho to detect any signs of mumbling. Not a sound. Good. She leaned back in her chair, ready to recharge herself with a short nap; hopefully no hand holding this time. But just as she was about to doze off…

"Hey, baby doll."

She let out a shriek, toppling backwards, chair and all. Her body and the chair hit the floor with a jarring _CRASH!_ "Ow!"

"Whoa, you okay there?" Minho was struggling to sit up. As much as her back hurt, Phoenix sprang up, jumping over and forcing him back down onto the bed. "You stay put!" Her hysteria was building by the second. "Oh my gosh! You're awake! How are you? Are you fine? Does anything hurt? Do you feel-"

Minho winced. "Hey, as much as I am enjoying all this attention, you're making my headache even worse."

Phoenix sighed, holding up her hands in surrender. "Okay, okay. I'll stop."

The Runner settled back down in the bed, pulling the covers up to his chin and giving a big yawn. "So, have I missed anything?"

_Oh yeah, I woke up today holding your hand, and you also mumbled my name in your sleep._ But all she said was, "Nothing. So the King of Sass is back to reign."

He raised his eyebrows. "King of Sass huh? That's a new one."

"Baby doll's a new one too."

The boy let out a laugh, wiggling his eyebrows and winking at her. "What can I say? You are a _baby doll,_ shank."

She resisted the urge to laugh, whether from relief or exasperation, she didn't care. Minho was okay, he was going to live. Of course, she had already known that, but it felt good to be reassured. Every giddiness she felt towards the Keeper of the Runners had faded instantly. He was just too cheeky not to love.

Whoa, what?! _To love?_ Was she in love _with him? Oh dear, god help me…_

* * *

><p><strong>And tada! *enthusiastic drumroll* Finally some Minx time! Is Phoenix really in love with Minho? Finally? But don't get your hopes up, this story isn't ending yet, there's still a long way to go. I assure you, I won't let the Minx get together so quickly!<strong>

**The dream is a major spoiler of what's going to happen in the sequel (if there is a sequel). Who do you think Avery and Cameron are? And what about the mysterious Joseph? Leave your thoughts in the reviews!**

**Want the next chapter up quicker? Review please! (And some favorites and follows would be appreciated too!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: There was something wrong with my computer, so I couldn't see how many reviews/favorites/follows I got the day after I posted Chapter 7, so obviously, this chapter was also delayed. My writer's block is back, and I just realized my problem. I'm using Surface Pro to type me chapters, but all my books are in my iPad, so obviously, I needed both of them to type up my story. Darn.**

**Lillindt, MoonliteSonatina, xtnealonx, Falwynn, Reedy-Girl - thank you for all your follows.**

**Flowerchild23: Yeah, it's really sweet! I agree!**

**LucyRider17: Yes, the mumbling is really cute. I'm glad too that Minho hasn't lost his "sass", but looks like he is going to in this one.**

**Actually, from now on, I'm going to place my A/Ns at the end of my chapters. Some readers don't like an awfully long Author's Note at the beginning of chapters.**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 8: Minho's Horrible Flirting Skills<strong>_

"Baby doll,"

"No."

"Girlie,"

"Definitely not."

"Short Stick,"

"What kind of nickname is that?"

Phoenix couldn't believe how many names Minho could come up with her. Ever since he had suggested a nicknaming game, she had had to endure a whole hour of name-calling. Really, what kind of game was that?

"Sweetheart?"

She threw her arms in the air. "Will you just _stop_ already?!"

Minho faked a hurt expression. "I thought you agreed to play this game!"

"Yeah, and that was the worst mistake I've ever made," she grumbled, flipping her blonde hair out of her eyes. "So can you just shut up?"

"Pixie Girl?"

"Urgh!"

* * *

><p>"Nyx!" The girl looked up from her cookbook, spotting Louis and Chuck by the Box, along with Newt and a few others. A loud grinding noise reached her ears. Quickly, she sprinted over.<p>

"What is it?" Phoenix panted, still holding onto her book. "The Box-"

"-is coming up," Newt finished. "With out weekly supplies."

"Weekly- wait, _weekly?_" She stared at them.

Chuck grinned. "Yup. You've officially survived the first week, shank. Congrats!"

A week, she had been here a week. Joy surged through her. She had survived a week!

The grinding of the Box stopped suddenly. Newt and Gally hauled the double metal doors upwards, then slid the top of the Box open. Inside were the same supplies that had came up with Phoenix. Sacks of ingredients, boxes of building supplies, medication stuff, bags of clothes, and another duffel bag with stuff Phoenix suspected was hers. It was placed a few feet away from the rest, along with a few books.

Curiosity got hold of her, and she jumped down along with Gally, Newt and Alby. Crawling over to her things, she picked up the books. _How To Cook Everything, The Best Recipe, The Gourmet Cookie Book,_ etc. They were all cookbooks. But there, poking out of the last one - _The Use-It-All Cookbook_ - was a piece of paper.

She slid it out, staring at the messy words jotted down on the paper. _Trust your dreams._ Three words. Only three simple words. What did that mean? Phoenix pocketed the paper, and grabbed her things.

Louis helped her climb out of the Box, holding onto her shoulders to prevent her from slipping. He eyed the bag and the books in her arms. "Got everything?"

"Yeah," Phoenix cracked her neck, her arms felt like rubber from being hauled out. She was just too tiny for this. "I think these books are excellent. Who wrote the request down for me?"

"Frypan," Louis replied, helping her balance the stack of books. "He noticed that you liked to read, so he thought you deserved some books of your own." He pulled out one of the cookbooks. "_Illustrated Step-by-Step Baking,_ huh."

"Phoenix?"

It was Jeff. Phoenix turned around inquiringly. "What's wrong, Jeff?"

"It's Minho," he said simply. "He's asking for you, babbling on about some game."

She groaned. "Oh no."

* * *

><p>Minho was sitting in bed waiting for her. His whole face lit up when she entered the room. Alby was sitting beside him, looking disgruntled. "Nixie, Nixie!" Minho sang. "Nixie Pixie!"<p>

Alby stared at her. "What's he talking about?"

Phoenix shrugged. "How should I know?" She lied. "He's been talking nonsense ever since he woke up."

"How can you say that?!" Minho gasped. "I can't _believe_ you!" His voice was a bit slurred. "I thought you-"

"Shut up." She cut him off. "You're _not_ in your right mind, Minho." Phoenix turned to Jeff. "How many painkillers did he have?"

"Uh…" Jeff rubbed the back of his neck. "He insisted that he needed them every hour, due to the pain, and-"

Alby snorted. "That's why I'm here. This shank," he gestured at Minho, who was making clucking sounds and flapping his arms up and down like a bird. "is totally fucked up. Keeps going on about nicknames and a game and birds. Can't get anything outta him."

Phoenix walked over to Minho's bedside. "Heeeeeyyy Nyyyyxxxx!" He slurred, patting at her cheek. "You're so cuuuute!"

Despite herself, the girl blushed. "You're drugged, Min, go to sleep." But Minho - being the stubborn Sass King he was - grabbed hold of her sleeve, snuggling up to her. Phoenix jumped back, her face feeling hot.

"I don't wanna," He mumbled, still clutching her arm.

"You'll do as you're told," Phoenix said sternly. "As I said already, you're drugged, you'll regret everything you do once you're back in shape."

Minho yawned. "Doesn't… matter…" He gave another yawn. "How about… a deal…"

She eyed him with caution. "What kind of deal?"

The 17-year-old boy fixed his intense dark gaze on her, as if seeing her for the first time. "Stay by my side while I sleep," he whispered.

The way he said it was like the world was going to erupt into flames and she was the only thing that could save him. Phoenix stared down at him; suddenly, Minho looked small and weak, like a little boy in need of his mother. Warmth surged through her, and she nodded, ruffling Minho's still perfect hair in the process. "Of course I'll stay," she murmured. Then, she turned to Alby and Jeff.

"Is it okay for you two to leave?" Phoenix shifted her hair so it tumbled past her right shoulder and fell down to her chest. She had found that tying her hair up didn't help much, since it almost always came loose when she accidently pulled at it.

Jeff nodded, leaving without a sound. Alby, however, gave the two of them a suspicious glance. "What's going on between you two shanks?" He asked, a dangerous tone in his voice.

Phoenix stared at him, surprised that he would think there was something going on between her and Minho. _He shouldn't listen to the rumors,_ she thought. "There is absolutely _nothing_ between the two of us." She gave Alby a serious look. "_Seriously_ Alby, me and _Minho? _You've _got_ to be kidding me! I hate him!"

Alby gave them another glance, obviously not believing her. "Very well then." He turned to leave.

The girl gave a loud sigh, retreating back to Minho's bed. He was still half-awake, his eyes barely open. His eyes sought out hers. "So… sleepy…" He gave another yawn. His complete sassiness had disappeared from the too-many painkillers he'd consumed.

Phoenix sat down. "Go to sleep, Minho." She whispered.

* * *

><p><em>She was floating in darkness, as if in a black hole. The misty clouds surrounded her, collecting into large clumps and molding together to form a large swirling tornado around her. Phoenix found that she could not control her own body.<em>

_Her body was falling; down, down, down into the black abyss below. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as she plummeted. 10 feet, 20 feet. Coldness crept up her toes, spread over her whole body; consuming her like a cocoon. The clouds did nothing to stop her fall. Still, Phoenix dropped down through the abyss, and disappeared into pure blackness._

_Bright light surrounded her. She stood in a white room; everything was white. The walls, the floor, the ceiling. The only dash of color was the light silver of the metal table in the middle of the room, where a man stood. _

_Phoenix realized the man. It was Joseph from her previous dream, the dream about the girl Avery something-or-other. He didn't seem to notice her as he stared into space, looking deep in thought. _

_A knock sounded. Joseph looked up instantly. "Come in,"_

_The white door swung open. A boy with dark hair stood there, no more than 9 or 10, with beautifully smooth white skin and deep stormy grey eyes. Joseph's face broke into a sly smile. "Hello, Cameron. Or should I say, Subject B0."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, crappy chapter. Can't believe how short it is, urgh. But since I am completely in love with Lee Pace, and just can't write anything that makes sense. OMG! I'm FANGIRLING! WHEEEEE! Lee Pace rocks! Woohoo! Meesa love da Lee! Hehe, I'm turning into a Gungan.**

**Can anybody tell me what was the name of the Gungan in Star Wars? When Obi Wan was still an Apprentice? My memory is all mushed up.**

**And did you guys see Soldier's Girl? I know the movie is from 2003, but I just found out about it, and well… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Lee Pace as a GIRL! Ohm gosh! I'm gonna faint! I saw how he endured the whole turning-into-a-girl procedure, and boy was he thin! And his eyebrows! His PERFECT eyebrows were all thin and slant-y, not bushy and handsome-y!**

**I MIGHT be posting a Laughing Jack X OC fanfic, but I'm not sure whether to post it here on , or Quotev. There just isn't a Creepypasta category here, and it's hard to find any good Creepypasta fanfics. Quotev is much easier.**

**ANYWAY, where are all the REVIEWERS AND FAVORITE-ERS?! (Oh god, I sound like a greedy child) But I do need feedback on my work, so please please please review! Thanks! It would mean SO much to me!**

**Until next time, my 'o honey bears!**


	9. Important Author's Note

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hey guys, it's Kim again. Sadly, I have some bad news. Since I've been working on my new LOTR fanfic story _There and Back Again: A Queen's Tale,_ I don't have time to write a new chapter for this story. I'm so sorry for stopping, but due to my writer's block and a lot of other work, I don't have the time to update soon. But yes, 'There and Back Again: A Queen's Tale' will still continue, for now.

If you guys have any ideas, I would love to hear them. And if you have the time, please check out my new story. And also, I will need some votes on what should be the name of Thranduil's wife in my story. Either review on _There and Back Again: A Queen's Tale_, or go to my profile and vote on the poll there. The name with the highest votes will be chosen, and the name with the second-highest votes will also be used on another OC.

I'm really sorry for stopping so suddenly, and I really do hope I can get some ideas into my head. If I don't, well, the only choice is to stop this story completely and delete it.

Again, I'm really really sorry, but thank you for all the people who liked my story.

Until next time, hopefully

~Kim


End file.
